Aflicción OneShot
by AlfDay
Summary: Basado en el manga Naruto Gaiden. Con el pasar de los años, desde que Sasuke tomó la decisión de proteger a Konoha de posibles amenazas, Sakura se ve envuelta en sentimientos abrumadores por el hecho de llevar la carga del clan Uchiha en sus hombros, la preocupación por la crianza de Sarada y la necesidad de demostrar que no todo estaba perdido "Te necesitamos, Sasuke-kun."


**Aflicción**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M** ientras aquél hombre de cabellos negros como el cielo nocturno y piel blanca como la inmensidad dibujaba entre sus recuerdos sonrisas de llenas de color y esperanzas en su corazón pero, sus pensamientos se encontraban inmersos en dudas angustiosas que no dejaban cesar ni siquiera entre sus más profundos sueños.

Ella lo comenzaba a entender.

El amor que ella siempre juró brindarle en aquellos momentos de agonía y desesperación, ese amor que seguía intacto e intensificándose era más de lo que cualquier otra persona podría imaginarse, un amor que ni siquiera con el pasar de los tiempos hubiese podido permanecer en el cálido corazón de cualquier otra persona, uno del que cualquier otro hombre jamás hubiese podido llegar a recibir, empero ¿Realmente fue capaz de entender cuán grande era el amor que Sakura le brindaba a él?

Cuando por fin su amor fue correspondido de forma inesperada después de tantos años, ella sintió que de algún modo su existencia si tenía sentido en esta vida, que a pesar de las numerosas condenas que eso le ocasionó en el pasado, su corazón era quién mandaba en su destino. Siendo capaz de perdonar cualquier dolorosa herida que él causó hasta en lo más profundo de su alma, incluso ella misma logró sanar sus heridas e inclusive las del Uchiha. Nuevamente preguntándose, como en numerosas veces atrás ¿Por qué ella estaba dudando de lo que pudiera sentir ese hombre a quién ahora llamaba esposo?

¿Por qué caía tan bajo?, o ¿es que no era suficiente todo lo que él le había brindado desde la primera vez que tocó con sus dedos su frente hasta el día en que se miraron por última vez?, ¿Cómo podía ella dudar de él?, sí fruto de todo el amor que se desenvolvía en ambos era su pequeña luz Sarada…

Esa niña era todo lo que siempre añoró como mujer después de haber sentido vibrar su cuerpo ante los profundos sentimientos del Uchiha.

La pequeña Sarada que ahora con 5 años de edad… es capaz de revolverle las mañanas con sentimientos tan tiernos y delicados hasta la hora de dormir, una rutina tan agradable y reconfortante como madre. Jamás olvidaría lo tan preciado que fue para  
Sakura mantener por nueve meses a esa criatura crecer en su vientre… y que la noche en que ese ser nació su mundo se llenó de nuevas esperanzas y anhelos, solo hasta ese momento en el que él decidió dejarlas a ambas… sí, sonaba tan terrible y grotesco y aunque de ese modo es que lo percibieron los demás, ella aun lamentaba el hecho de que Sasuke no hubiese podido tan siquiera quedarse un tiempo más junto a ellas.

Aunque de ningún modo Sakura olvidaría cuando Sarada con sus manitas tocó las de su padre buscando protección, porque desde un principio esa pequeña sabía que él la protegería; tal vez no desde cerca, pero lo haría desde la distancia que fuera con tal de que ella pudiera crecer sana y salva…

Sin embargo, con el pasar de todo este tiempo aquella mujer que ahora se apellida Uchiha Sakura, siendo la madre más orgullosamente feliz sin dudas algunas su título como madre del Clan Uchiha, le ha valido la vida desde que Sasuke tuvo que decidir entre proteger la aldea por tiempo indefinido, —que tal vez tomaría unos 6 años o más como mínimo—, o encargarse de la crianza de su hija, la futura heredera.

Para la mujer de cabellos rosa que dejó crecer hasta casi por su caderas no fue nada fácil encargarse de la educación de su única hija, porque aunque para cualquier madre no lo es, Sakura debía tomar en cuenta que con el pasar del tiempo Sarada debía conocer acerca de sus orígenes y aprender aquellas técnicas que poseía por genes de ella y de su padre y que le salvarían la vida en el futuro, como más que una tradición, era una necesidad que Sakura siempre mantuvo como si alguna vez hubiese formado parte de este. Debía estar preparada con todo lo que pudiera, cada cosa que leía en libros y cada palabra que recordaba que su amado le había contado acerca de su pasado cuando compartió con su familia y era feliz; cada aspecto era importante para que Sarada pudiera conocerse a sí misma como miembro del Clan Uchiha, y aunque faltaran unos cuantos años para ello su interés de algún modo saldría a flote de forma inesperada.

Debía encargarse de los deberes del hogar, como cocinar, limpiar, lavar la ropa y cuidar de su niña quién todo el tiempo lloraba si su madre no se encontraba cerca. Sí tan solo hubiese podido tenerlo… tan cerca como en sus sueños.

Cuando Sakura se halló sola con esa pequeña de 1 mes apenas de nacida toda la carga cayó en sus hombros como una avalancha a punto de derrumbar su vista hacía el futuro, ella tenía que aceptarlo, con Sasuke o sin él, ella debía hacerse cargo del destino de su hija por más confuso que este se asimilara. Porque él sabía que Sakura tendría la suficiente madurez para afrontar lo que viniese, por eso había dejado a cargo este duro trabajo en sus manos.

Los primeros días sus sentimientos se encontraban a flor de piel, delicada y asustada por mantener a salvo a su niña del tenso ambiente en el que estaba sumergida, y aunque ella recibía ayuda de su amiga Ino y del reciente Hokage, Naruto su mejor amigo con quién compartió valiosos recuerdos en la niñez, criar a un bebé que pedía a gritos que le alimentaran cada cierto tiempo, que cambiaran su pañal y le dieran un buen baño relajante para luego quedarse dormido y que al otro día —o tal vez en la madrugada— la rutina fuera aún más fuerte que la anterior, sin embargo Sakura aún tenía labores que entender en el hospital mental de niños que había creado junto con Ino hace unos años atrás y que comenzaba a decaer por falta de desorganización —porque nadie más tenía la misma visión que ambas para llevar a cabo el manejo de este—, ya que la rubia también había dado a luz casi al mismo tiempo que la Uchiha, pero sin embargo ella tenía quien le diera apoyo incondicional, tenía a alguien que la acompañaba cada noche y amanecer y que le brindaba amor cuando esta lo necesitase…

¿Por qué su vida tenía que girar en torno a la maldad del mundo ninja?, era más que claro que después de la cuarta guerra Shinobi la paz reinaría unos cuantos años más, pero aun así la vida de cada aldeano estaba siendo resguardada por aquél ex renegado que sin dudarlo prefirió mantener a salvo millones de vidas sin importar que la única vida que lo necesitaba tuviera que continuar esperando… por eso era demasiado tarde como para lamentarse de la crueldad este mundo.

Aunque la peli rosa mujer no sabía mucho del estado su esposo, lo extrañaba con todas las fuerzas que existen en el universo, olvidar el aroma terso y profundo de ese hombre era como dejar de respirar el aire que cubre al planeta a unos cuantos metros de la atmosfera…

Pero las ganas de sollozar la mataban por dentro… cuando ya Sarada tenía siente años y comenzaba a entender lo que había a su alrededor, cuando observaba como Boruto y la pequeña Himawari compartían pocos pero agradables momentos con sus padres… _Aquella mujer es la madre de Boruto y Himawari, así como yo tengo a mi mamá Sakura, y el tío Naruto… yo no tengo un hombre en mi familia como él…_

Al ver los ojos de su hija vislumbrar con un sentimiento de confusión en su mirada, sintió como su corazón se detenía envuelto de un profundo dolor, un dolor que alguna vez ella creyó de joven escuchar a su amado pronunciar, el dolor de no tener una figura paterna a su lado…

Naruto siempre fue un apoyo para Sarada en su crecimiento, le enseñó lo más básico de un ninja por diversión cuando esta se hallaba triste, sentada y acompañada por un árbol siempre en aquél lugar como si esperara algo o a alguien.

Sakura era una mujer hermosa, cálida y fuerte ante toda circunstancia, porque si no jamás hubiese podido salir adelante ante todo esto, sin embargo ella antes de dormir se preguntaba si Sasuke pensaba en lo duro que la estaba pasando, si pensaba en ella y su hija, si comían bien y sí tenían buena salud… si extrañaba sus caricias, y cada gesto que ella hace años le brindó con tanto fervor, cada susurro y cada mirada profunda que en ocasiones ellos no podían evitar.

Después de madre, ella era una mujer y el hecho de lo necesitara con tanta intensidad era casi hasta un delito, de vez en cuando ella recibía cartas del él por medio de Naruto, quién justificaba que la nueva tecnología que comenzaba a surgir podía hacerles más fáciles las cosas, pero el Uchiha se negaba rotundamente a considerarlo. Aquellas hojas de papel no eran suficientes para ella, _te extrañamos Sasuke, tu hija te necesita… y yo también te necesito._ Con esas palabras tan directas y dolorosas, ¿qué podía ella hacer?, porque aunque prácticamente le rogara y suplicara con palabras húmedas él no podía darse el lujo de volver porque quisiera, había aceptado esta misión por el bien de todos, incluso aunque el sufriera nuevamente en la soledad de aquél lugar en el que se encontraba alejado de la sociedad.

Ella sabía que él no era bueno con las palabras y jamás lo fue, y aunque se esforzara por hacerle entender a ella que en cualquier momento él regresaría a encontrarse con esa familia que él siempre añoró debía ser consciente de que no podría descansar hasta que esas sospechas que no lo dejaban dormir desaparecieran.

Pero cuanto le dolía a ella que como padre se perdiera de tantos preciados momentos para ella y Sarada, incluso otros hombres que hasta de otras aldeas venían solo para encontrarse con ella y con propuestas en mente se aparecieran de vez en cuando prometiendo cuidar de ella y jurar cuidar de Sarada como su propia hija, ella jamás inquirió al respecto ni una sola vez, prefería deshacerse de ellos de manera que no volvieran a molestarla, y Naruto le apoyaba en sobremanera, y aunque a causa de él Sasuke lograba enterarse de que su esposa era acosada constantemente por gente él consideraba no merecerla…empero la razón por la que el rubio lo hacía era porque quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta que aunque su mejor amigo estuviese años lejos, su familia siempre estaría allí esperándolo únicamente a él, que por lo menos algún día él llegara a considerar hacer una pequeña visita a su hogar.

Las pocas veces que su maestra Tsunade conversaba con ella, se reprochaba lo idiota que era porque aunque tuviera la carga sobre sus hombros, Sasuke tenía el mismo peso y hasta peor, él estaba solo sin disfrutar de su familia por años, con ganas de huir como loco de aquél lugar y correr hasta su hogar —y lo sabía por las pocas catas que sin embargo mostraban los sentimientos más profundos de este, aunque solo fuese pocas palabras—, sabía que era un gran error el tan solo poner en riesgo la vida de otros. De modo que aunque Sakura estuviera afligida ella tenía la suerte y el gusto de tener a Sarada en su vida, porque aunque ella lograra soportar tal vez un poco el hecho de estar lejos de su esposo, jamás soportaría el no tener cerca a su hija.

" _Cada día sueño con tu regreso, un regreso que será eterno. En el que sin ninguna duda podremos ser la familia que siempre soñaste, Sasuke-kun…_

 _Y reconozco que soy débil sin ti, pero me hago fuerte a diario para que nuestro amor quede intacto, y el día en que estés devuelta solo sientas que entre tú y yo nada está perdido._

 _Pero hay cosas que por más que las deseas se vuelven lejanas y yo sin embargo quiero que tengas en mente que aunque me queje en silencio, me arrepiento de dudar de tu amor. Porque los dos, sí los dos estamos haciendo lo que cabe en nuestras manos con el mismo fin… cuidar de nuestra pequeña Sarada._

 _Ahora hay aflicción en nuestras vidas, pero el día de mañana, en un futuro cercano, sin duda alguna estaremos regocijados los tres."_

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡Hola!, ¿que tal les va?... ¿Me recuerdan?, se que llevo 3 meses desaparecida de esta web, luego de haber finalizado "Después de la tormenta", me dediqué a poner en marcha mi primera historia original "Caminos Separados ~ ¿Cual es mi destino?" que actualmente es publicada en Wattpad._

 _Desde entonces he estado pensando que era hora de crear unos cuantos oneShot sobre el anime Naruto, y ¡tadan!, aquí me tienen de regreso, lista para quedarme (? xD, Como el manga de Naruto Gaiden terminó hace unas semanas, se me ocurrió que hacer alguna historia basada en este como recompenza y creanme estoy realmente muy emocionada :D, tengo sorpresas para ustedes. próximamente..._

 _y para aquellos lectores que dieron la vida por mi desde el principio hasta el final (?, quiero mandarle saludos, estoy tan agradecida con ustedes, ¿Saben?, ¡son los mejores! y de eso no cabe dudas._

 _Me despido de ustedes felizmente, recordandoles que sus reviews me harían extremadamente feliz, por que cada opinion y comentario de ustedes cuenta y..._ — _ya parezco comercial de TV xD_ —. Les quiero un montón y bienvenidos.

Bye~.


End file.
